A Cat and Her Bird
by Black Midnight Falcon
Summary: After an unlucky event on a mission, Falco is taken out of the line of duty to recover, and Katt sees the pefrect opportunity to edge closer to the falcon's heart.
1. Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Event

Yo! My name is Black Midnight Falcon and I'll be writing for ya'll today! I don't own Starfox yadayada. Second story people! Yay! (Yes, second. Check out 'I want those cookies') Ok! Here we go! This mark (-) marks a different point of view.

Years Ago...

Zoness...

_The waves of the ocean crashed against the cliff, causing a rock to tumble into the water with a 'Shploosh', sinking out of sight below the surface._

_The avian was no older than thirteen, his legs dangling off the edge, watching the golden sun slide out of view below the horizon. Falco liked getting away from the orphanage; no one would notice if one little boy slipped away at bedtime, which was too early for his liking._

_A crack of twigs caused him to look around just in time to see a flash of pink dart behind a tree._

_Falco sighed, turning back to the scenery of the sparkling water below him. Ever since he met the feline, she had started to grow on him. He could not help but chuckle as he said, "I know you're there, Katt." he decided to tolerate Katt's stalking for once. After all, her persistence on bugging him had to be rewarded sooner or later._

_-_

_Katt was surprised how quickly Falco had detected her presence. Then again, she wasn't very stealthy, and Falco was naturally alert. Nonetheless, she took it as an invitation, slinging her sparkly pink backpack to her opposite shoulder before sliding down a small but steep incline, sitting beside her blue buddy._

_"Just got off of school?" he asked casually, his Zonessian accent hanging on his every word. The glow of the sun gave a soft red-orange tint to the blue feathers on his face._

_"Oh, yeah, a little late though, got held up by some German shepherd named Linchon." Replied Katt, recalling the annoying canine that followed her around for half an hour._

_Falco did not dwell on the subject; he had noticed something dangling from Katt's backpack. It looked sort of ragish, threads loose from it's seams._

_"Hey...Hey Katt, what's that?" he asked curiously, leaning towards it to get a better look._

_Katt's heart skipped a beat. She had told Falco repeatedly how cute he was, but she would just die if he ever found that home-made Falco plush sitting around._

_"Oh-I-It's nothing." she said hastily, stuffing the toy back in her backpack. _

_-_

_Falco stared at Katt, suspecting an obvious lie. Deciding not to dwell on the subject however, he spoke again. "Maybe I can stay over at your house tonight?" he asked, dreading the thought of another stupid story about 'Sammy the Seal 'when he got back to the depressing gloom of the dormitories, what with squalling babies and the like._

_Katt giggled. "You'll have to climb through the window. My parents aren't so eager to let you stay at my house anymore." _

_"Yeah, not since that vase fell off that shelf and shattered into pieces."_

_"Erm, you knocked it off the shelf."_

_"Fell, was knocked, what's the difference?" _

_After a moment, they both broke out into laughter, the sound ringing over the water, which eventually died away, both anthros now mesmerized by the sun as it slowly slipped below the horizon..._

_Years Later..._

BOOM! Another grenade!

Lasers whizzed over Falco's head. The ground was exploding all around him, sand flying into the rolled behind a boulder, ducking as low as he could to the Titanian sand, a shot clipping the feathers on the avian's head. Sweat trickled down his forehead; his body was filled with so much adrenaline his bird instincts were screaming _'Fly away! Fly away! FLY AWAY!' _He effortlessly ignored them; even if he could fly, he couldn't back out on his friends now; their cries were barely audible over all the commotion.

"Fox! Where are you?!" came Krystal's panicked voice.

"No No Krystal! Stay down! Stay down!" cried Fox.

"Guys-AGH!" Falco winced as a circular burn singed his arm. "I could use a little help! I'm bein' pinned down!" he called over the bangs of the gunfight, firing from around the cover of the large rock. He saw an enemy fall, and the satisfaction of taking down one venomian scum filled him with more pride.

"Falco! Grenade! "Came Fox's voice from where, Falco did not know. All he saw was that powerful little explosive hit the ground a few feet away.

It didn't matter. It was close enough.

"Oh cr-"

A deafening blast sent him sprawling though the air, the plasma blackening his chest and burning through his clothes to his skin.

The blast force slammed him against a stone pillar, and Falco slid to the ground, unconscious.

_The Great Fox_

_Hospital Wing (_Heh heh, Harry Potter. XP)

_6:14 AM_

The feline watched Falco sleep. Katt was so anxious; she could feel it in her chest, the burdening worry that refused to let her rest. There was a lump in her throat, and a knot in her stomach as she sat by his bed, constantly shifting restlessly in her chair.

She had been at her apartment on Corneria at the time, reading a book and getting more tired by the second, when Fox contacted her,(The sudden chorus of 'Wannabe' from her cell phone made her conk her head on an end table as she fell from her chair) explaining the incident on Titania. Yes, Venom was creating a nice climate of panic, setting random attacks on planets. Before she knew it, she had flown up to the Great Fox, headed straight for the hospital wing, and has been there ever since.

Slippy had tended to most of Falco's injuries, but he had gone through so much pain, even in his unconscious state, that Katt had finally (and a bit angrily) insisted that she apply the bandages.

Not for the first time, she realized how much she truly loved Falco. It wasn't a simple little crush anymore. She wondered whether it had ever been one at all.

A small moan from the avian in question yanked the feline out of her thoughts.

-

Falco awoke to a pounding head and prickling chest. The first thing he did was raise a wing to his head, thinking for an instant that it had swelled to the size of a watermelon. After a moment, he realized that it was a thick layer of bandages, wrapped tightly and firmly. He could feel the same weight on his chest, and guessed that it too, was wrapped.

He opened his eyes, scanning the room around him. Yes, he was in the hospital wing. He couldn't mistake the white walls, the small windows that displayed the shimmering stars, and the stupid fake flowers in the corner. (Sorry, I HATE the fake flowers, had to)

"Falco?"

Falco looked towards the quiet voice.

Katt.

She was sitting beside his bed, her paws clasped around one of Falco's wings. She looked absolutely exhausted; the tender worried expression on her face stirred something in his chest, a sinking feeling of seeing her that way. It also made him feel uneasy, as if he had done something wrong. Knowing the feline's reasonably tough demeanor did not make it any better.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Her eyes were scanning his face for any sign of discomfort.

"Like crap." replied Falco, referring more to his headache then anything, sitting up a bit in his bed. Jerking his wing out of Katt's grip, he asked, "What time is it?"

"I lost track." said Katt, looking slightly hurt by Falco's actions. She looked as if she wanted to tell him something, but the silence prevailed, and Falco did not break it. What he really wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes...

"Hey, Falco."

The avian sighed. "If you have somethin' to say, I'd prefer that you'd spit it out."

"Well..." Katt stood up, 'accidentally' sliding her tail across Falco's chest, "You'd be delighted to know that I am staying here until you fully recover."

"Seriously?" Falco sat up, biting back a wince as a sharp pain pounded at his head, lest the feline start fussing over him. Was Fox trying to torture him? Why else would he let Katt stay on the Great Fox?

-

Even though she could clearly see Falco was not particularly happy about this, Katt said cheerily, "I know! Ain't it great?"

"Katt, why can't you go home and just call regularly?"

"Don't act like you aren't thrilled!" said Katt, playfully poking Falco in the chest.

Falco winced, rubbing the tender wound. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Aw, don't be such a big baby!" joked the pink feline, poking his chest again. And again. "Poke! Poke poke!"

This was going to be fun, she was sure of it.

_Wee! Author's notes time!_

_This is going to be interesting, no?_

_Come on! You've gotta agree with me on the fake flowers! They're pleasant, but in a sinister way, ya know?_

_Remember, reviews will stop the zombie menace! And it makes me happy, so do it anyway, even if it doesn't do a thing to zombies._


	2. Chapter 2: Day One

_Yo!_

_Last chapter was fun to write! This one was just as fun!_

_Enjoy!_

_................................................_

Click!

Light flooded the room.

"Mmrrr...Stupid timed lights..." grumbled Katt, burying her face in her pillow. She peeked at the clock at her bedside.

It read; 4:10 AM.

Grumbling something about Peppy's insane schedule, the feline climbed out of bed, drowsily rubbing her face.

Taking into account that her morning face was not exactly gorgeous, the feline carefully peered down the hall (Particularly for Falco) before crossing to the conveniently placed bathroom on the opposite side.

She came out looking like she just stepped out of the salon, pink fur sleek and smooth, her long (Yes, long) ivory hair groomed and shiny in contrast to her previous monster bed head.

Next on her schedule was usually-and logically- breakfast, but there was something of vital importance she must do first, or why would she put it before her beloved toast?

"Falco?" Katt questioned, poking her head through the door of the hospital wing.

Falco was sleeping, of course; his chest rose and fell with each slow breath.

A mischievous smile stretched across the feline's face.

Falco was not getting any more beauty sleep than she did.

Katt quietly approached the avian's bedside, crouching a bit as she bunched up her leg muscles, ready to pounce.

She stayed like that for a moment, drinking in the sight; this was probably as harmless as Falco could look, which wasn't saying much, considering his broad muscles. (Hey, I'm a girl. This is what we do.) She was almost sorry she was about to wake him up.

_Almost._

Leap!

-

Falco was yanked from his slumber as the air was knocked out of his lungs as if a boulder had been dropped on his chest. Gasping to keep them from collapsing, he glared resentfully at the pink cat who had apparently decided to give him the most annoying wake-up call ever. Her satisfied smile did nothing for his mood.

"Morning!''

"Why? And don't say 'You felt like it'!"

"I felt like it."

"Grr..." It was only the first day, and Katt was already grinding on the avian's nerves.

"Just...Just get off me." He grumbled, pushing on Katt's shoulders to make his message clearer.

"But I like laying on you." She whined playfully, poking Falco's chest.

"Ow! We already talked about this, remember?"

"About what?" Questioned Katt.

Poke poke poke!

"Why are you torturing me?" Whimpered the avian.

"Any reason you have to ride on my back?" Asked Falco, wincing in pain from the weight the persistent feline placed upon his wounds on his way to the kitchen.

"Hey! You could use the exercise!" Replied Katt, slapping her tail on his thigh. "And could ya go a bit faster? Gettin' bored here."

Falco smirked, seeing a perfect opportunity for revenge.

"Ok Katt... I'll go faster..."

Swallowing the soreness in his muscles, he picked up speed, sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down! Wait!" Exclaimed Katt, and the avian felt her sharp claws extend and dig into his chest for a better grip.

He bowled Slippy over on his way down the hall.

"Watch where you're goin', Slip!" He called over his shoulder.

"I'd say the same thing to you!" Shot back Slippy's angry voice.

He soon skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen.

"Thank you." Katt hissed, sliding off the avian's back.

Falco snickered as she pushed past him in obvious anger.

He had to admit, she was cute when she was angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kinda...Short, but fun! R&R, and stop the zombie menace! DON'T BE DISSAPOINTED! PLEASE! This is the only short chapter from now on, ok?_

_~Respect The Falcon!_

_Love The Falcon!_

_Worship The Falcon!_


End file.
